Tom and Jamie
by AllStarConverse10
Summary: Tom and Sam have a son called Jamie but what happens when there is an accident? First casualty fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, this is first time I have written a casualty story. I know people have written stories like this before but I wanted to try and write a story about this show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Casualty or any of its characters. **

Tom was having a lie in, he had been on night shifts for the last couple of days and he was knackered. He didn't like being on night shifts because he missed putting his son Jamie to bed every night, he also missed Sam. They rarely saw each other when he worked nights. He hated it.

Tom opened his eyes and moved over to the other side of the bed confirming his suspicions that Sam had already gone to work. He was just about to close his eyes again when he heard,  
"Daddy! Daddy!' Followed by the sound of little feet running along the floor. Tom slowly sat up bed, when suddenly Jamie came running through the door and jumped on the bed giving his dad a big hug. Tom returned the hug and started to tickle his little boy.  
" Daddy stop!" Jamie said laughing as he was tickled, Tom eventually stopped and asked,  
" What do you want to do today little man? Football? Cinema?"  
" Ummmmmmm, dunno." Jamie replied.  
" Well as it is a Saturday, how about we go to see your mum when she's on her break and then we go to the cinema?  
"Yeah!" Jamie replied with excitement.

Half an hour later, Tom was on the way to the ED in the family car, with Jamie in his car seat in the back. Tom was driving slower then usual because it had been very cold the last couple of days and there was still little bits of ice from where snow had fallen last week. As he was driving along he quickly looked in the mirror to look at his son, Jamie was staring out the window, happy at just looking at the passing buildings and cars. Tom thought his son looked like his long-term girlfriend who Tom hoped would soon become his wife.

What Jamie didn't know that Tom's main reason for going to the ED was not just to see Sam on her lunch break but to propose to Sam at the exact place where they met. Tom thought there was no better place to propose and he wanted Jamie and all his work friends to be there. He just hoped Sam would say yes.

Tom looked back towards the road ,he looked at the traffic lights ahead and saw a green light so he carried on across the lights when suddenly in the corner of his eye he saw a car coming from right, Tom's world suddenly went dark when another car came crashing into the side of the car.

**A/N Would love if you could review, and let me know if I should post the next chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So heres chapter 2 , thank you for the response to the last chapter!**

Jamie opened his eyes, his head hurt and he had pain in his leg but other then that he felt okay. He looked up towards Tom,  
"Daddy, Daddy, are you okay?" There was no response. Tom was sat upright but blood trickled down his face slowly from several cuts on his head. There was also a big shard of glass that had embedded itself within Tom's chest.

Suddenly, Jamie saw some people coming out of buildings and houses, the people were shouting "Dial 999!" He started shouting has the pain in his head got worse.  
"Help me please!" A lady came up to the window and peered inside, Jamie was not on the side where the car had smashed into the side as it was on the driver side. Tom had taken the hit and obviously had more severe injuries.  
The lady then turned her attention to the little boy and asked,  
" What's your name?" She asked trying to keep the boys attention on her rather then his Dad.  
" Jamie." He replied quietly, but the woman lost his attention as Jamie kept looking over to his dad hoping he would wake up.

Back in the ED, news came through that there were patients from an RTA coming in . Most of the ED staff including Sam had gathered round to be assigned jobs and hear about the injuries the patients had. Tess started to announce the news,  
" Right we have two patients coming in, a 5 year old boy not severe injuries but a head injury that will need attention. The other is a 30 year old male severe head injuries, chest injury and and possible neck and spine injury. But the male is still stuck in the car and is unconscious so his condition is still quite unknown. There was another patient but he has died at the scene."

The staff of the ED all looked at each other, they all knew that the descriptions Tess had read sounded familiar to them, most of them knew (apart from Sam) about Tom's plans to propose and they all knew he should have been at the ED by now. Tess assigned everyone jobs apart from Sam. She then went over Tess and asked why she wasn't given a job.  
"Tess, what am I going to do?" Sam asked ,wanting to go and start her job.  
"Sam, you need to know something," Tess said slowly using a different tone of voice then she normally did. Sam froze, she knew Tess only used a different tone of voice when something bad had happened.

"What's happened Tess?" Sam was getting nervous she had just had her lunch break and checked her phone but was surprised to see she had no message from Tom like she normally did. She had brushed it off as him being busy, but now she started to worry that it was him it that car crash. The descriptions of patients fitted Tom and Jamie.

"Its Tom and Jamie, they were in the car crash."  
" B-but they will be okay wont they?" A tear fell down Sam's face.  
"Jamie is fine , he's coming in by ambulance now but as for Tom he is really hurt. Jeff and Dixie are looking after him but he's trapped and has lost a lot of blood. They're not sure if he's gonna make it Sam." At that point Sam broke down into tears into her friends arms.

**A/N I have already written the next chapter but I will post depending on the reaction to this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so chapter 3 is here! Can I also say a huge thank you to jakefan, tam4eva123, katielou1701, plumjamjones, minxheart, waterlooroadfan2012, lilangel1, lucy jasper,XcasualtyTeamTamX sarah riddle, gurpreet and the 6 guests for reviewing this story! **

** Please take a look at the note at the end of the chapter, I need your help! **

"This is Jamie Kent, 6 years old involved in a RTA. He was in his car seat when the accident happened, has a deep cut on his head and was drifting in and out of consciousness on the way in and has vomited once." A paramedic said as Jamie was put onto a bed in a resus.

As soon as Jamie was linked up to all the machines, Sam ran to Jamie's side. She looked her little boy, he was very pale, and there was blood all in his soft brown hair.  
"Oh my baby boy, you will be okay, I promise." Sam gently held Jamie's hand as he woke up again after drifting out of consciousness.  
"M-mummy." Jamie croaked.  
" I'm here, how are you feeling?"  
" Where's Daddy?" Jamie said as he looked round the room looking for his dad.  
" I'm not quite sure sweetie, the doctors said he was still in the car."  
" But why? Why is he still in the car? Shouldn't he be the hospital so he can get better?" Jamie asked as he was confused.  
"Well Jamie, daddy's really hurt so they have to be extra careful while getting him out of the car." Sam put it simply, she didn't really know what was going on herself, she just knew her boyfriend was really hurt.  
" Daddy will be fine, he always his." Jamie said quietly and then drifted back off to sleep.  
" Yeah, Daddy will be fine." Sam replied to herself knowing her son would not hear her.

20 minutes later, another patient was rushed through the doors of the ED.  
" This is Tom Kent, involved in the RTA, was driving and took the main hit. Severe head injuries, he has a large piece of glass in chest, not sure how deep, causing difficulty breathing. Possible fractured leg and ankle on right side." Jeff finished speaking, just as they were moving Tom onto a bed in resus.

Noticing who the arrival in resus was, Sam left Jamie's side and tried to get to Tom's side quickly but Fletch stopped her. They were connecting Tom up to the machines but were being careful not to disturb the piece of glass sticking out of his chest, they didn't know how close it was to vital organs and one movement could cause an internal bleed.

Zoe was cleaning up Tom's head injuries when he suddenly went into cardiac arrest, the heart monitor line went flat and no longer made any noise. Zoe began to carry out chest compressions, while Fletch struggled to kept Sam in his arms. After a few compressions, the line on the heart monitor began to move once more,  
"Okay we've got him back but he needs to be ventilated. I want a chest x-ray, x-rays on both his right leg and ankle and a CT scan on his head."

Sam eventually managed to release herself from Fletch's hold to be at Tom's side, by which time most of the team had left resus to sort out scans and get medication, while Zoe just waited around in resus looking after Jamie and Tom.

Sam sat on the side of Tom's bed so she could see Tom and also see Jamie who was in the bed next to him sleeping.  
"Hey Tom." Sam whispered whilst moving Tom's hair from his eyes, " Jamie's really worried about you, and not to mention how much your scaring me right now. I need you Tom, Jamie needs you to wake up." For the next 10 minutes Sam just sat next to Tom holding his hand, staring at her son and boyfriend.

Later that evening, Sam was still at Tom's side when he suddenly started to have a fit, causing the glass in his chest to go in deeper and cause a major bleed. All the machines connected to Tom started to sound, causing Zoe and all the resus team to run it.  
"We need to get him into theatre and now." Zoe quickly said to her staff. Sam reluctantly let go of Tom's hand as he was quickly rushed out of the room.  
" Tom." She whispered sadly as she began to cry.

Sam eventually left resus knowing Jamie was okay and asleep. She slowly made her way to the relatives room hoping sleep would come as she was so tired. As she tried to sleep , the events of the day quickly struck her as she realised that there was a possibility her partner could to die and leave her son without a father. She feel asleep holding onto the hope that when she woke up, Tom would be out of theatre.

"Sam, Sam" Zoe said as she tried to shake Sam awake.  
" Tom." Sam stared into Zoe's eyes with worry asking the question that she was dying to know.  
" I'm sorry Sam, he's on life support." Sam immediately put her head in her hands." There were problems in theatre and the glass had gone in so deep due the fit, there were bound to be problems. However, the glass is out now but we are still not sure why he had a fit. He up in intensive care now if you want to see him." Sam brought her head out of her hands to ask,  
" What are his chances? And don't lie to me Zoe I need to know,"  
" Sam, Tom is very hurt and with the injuries he has I think you need to start preparing you and Jamie for the worst."

**A/N I want your help! I have two endings in mind for this story, but I need you to decide whether Tom lives or dies, leave your answer in a review. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Chapter 4 is here! Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

3 weeks later and there had still been no change. Tom was still in intensive care on life support and Jamie had been discharged. Sam never left either of their sides while in hospital and she hardly even left the hospital itself. She would try and sleep in the relatives room but sometimes Zoe would find her and tell her to go home.

Sam knew that everyday that Tom was on life support, it was another day of him being in hospital. She felt so lonely she hadn't been able to speak to Tom, she needed to tell him so many things but he just wouldn't wake up. Jamie had also started to realise that the situation is dad was in was not good.

He often saw his mum crying when she thought no one could see her and for the last few weeks Sam had tried to be strong for her little boy but she just couldn't.

One evening Sam was visited by Zoe while she was at Tom's side. She knew what was coming, it was time to turn off Tom's life support.  
"Sam it's for the best, he's not getting any better."  
" Can't we just hope? Hope he wakes up, it's only been three weeks." Sam begged her friend.  
" Sam with the injuries he has, your just putting yourself through pain and not to mention Jamie. We need a miracle and I don't think it's going to happen."  
"Two more days, just two more. Anyway, Jamie needs to be here."  
"Fine Sam, two more days then you have you have to let him go, it's the right time to do it. I'm just so sorry Sam." Zoe left the room leaving Sam with Tom.

Sam turned back to Tom and started to brush his hair out of his eyes, he looked so peaceful.  
" See Tom , they've all given up on you, but me and Jamie haven't. Please just wake up, please. I can't let you go, I just can't."

Sam went to find Noel because he was looking after Jamie. She found them by the sweet machine, Jamie turned round and when he saw his mum ran straight into her arms.  
"Mummy!" Sam hugged her son and then held him in her arms. " How's daddy?" Jamie asked.  
"How about we go and see him now?" Jamie nodded and Sam walked towards intensive care with Jamie in her arms after saying goodbye to Noel.

When they arrived at Tom's room, Sam put Jamie at the end of Tom's bed. Jamie just sat and looked at his dad.  
"Mummy, when is daddy going to wake up?" Sam sighed, she went and sat next to Jamie.  
" The thing is Jamie the doctors don't think daddy is going to wake up, see daddy is only breathing because there's a machine that's doing it for him,  
but the doctors want to turn that machine off." Jamie didn't quite understand.  
" Why would the doctors want to turn the machine of that's keeping daddy alive?" Jamie looked at his mum, Sam didn't quite know how to tell her son that his dad wasn't going to be there for him anymore.  
" Jamie when daddy had a little fit the glass that was in his chest hurt his lungs, so he couldn't breathe, like I said the machine is breathing for him. Although, it's not fair on daddy for him to be on the machine anymore because he's not getting better and without the machine he can't breathe."  
" So when the doctors turn the machine off daddy will die?" Sam looked at her son with so much sadness and just nodded. She didn't trust herself not cry if she spoke. Jamie hugged his mum tightly and refused to let go incase she was going to go away too.

**A/N Thank you for reading, I was wondering where do you want this story to go? I have my ideas but I want to hear yours! Tell me in a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is possibly the last chapter, not really sure. It's up to you guys! Also, Thank you for all the reviews! **

"Okay Sam it's time." Even though Zoe was meant to be in the ED, she was up in intensive care with her friend to be there for her and her son at Tom's bedside.

" I know." Sam said sadly, holding onto Jamie's hand. She then let go of his hand as he climbed onto the bed to kiss Tom's head.  
"Bye Daddy, I love you." Jamie whispered into his dad's ear, at that point Sam could no longer hold in the tears, no little boy should have say goodbye to his father. Sam was holding onto Tom's hand when the doctor switched the machine off. The once loud room filled with loud machines fell silent.

Sam watched as Tom's chest stopped rising,  
"We'll give you a few minutes Sam." Zoe said as she took Jamie's hand and took him out of the room, followed by the doctor. Sam then just let the sobs she was holding in take over be body.

" Goodbye Tom, I will always love you and don't you forget that." Sam was just about to walk out the door when she heard a sound, like someone being strangled. She immediately turned around to see it was Tom , it was like he was trying to breathe by himself!  
"ZOE!" Sam screamed, She and the doctor came rushing in.  
" He's trying to breathe, look." They all watched as Tom struggled to make his chest rise. The doctor then quickly took out the tube in his throat to see if it would make a difference, and it did. Tom began to breathe on his own, slowly but it was better then nothing.

" What is happening Zoe?" Sam asked curiously, she didn't understand.  
" Tom is breathing on his own, it's a miracle, I've never seen anything like this before. As for his injuries he still has them but they seem to have improved. I don't know how to explain it." She then looked at the other doctor in the room, he shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't have a clue either.

Hours later, Tom was breathing good enough on his own to be moved out of intensive care, he still hadn't woke up, but Sam didn't care. Hours ago she was thought her boyfriend was dead. The doctors were not really sure when Tom was going to wake up. However, they knew most of his injuries had improved dramatically, his lungs were improving, he had no permanent damage on his head and his leg was in plaster.

Sam returned to what she had been doing for the last few weeks, sitting at Tom's side. She smiled at the fact there was a possibility that he would wake up soon. Sam closed her eyes briefly as sleep tried to take over her, but she refused to let it win. She wanted to be awake of when he awoke. However, She couldn't stay awake and sleep managed to consume her body.

"S-s-sam." A soft voice croaked out, Sam's eyes shot open to find Tom trying to sit up with his eyes wide open.  
" Tom!" Sam was hugging him so tight,  
" Chest." Sam immediately stopped hugging him,  
" Sorry baby, it's just I haven't been able to speak to you in so long."  
" I know, I know." Sam then just held Tom's face in her hands and then kissed Tom on his lips.  
" You know I think there's a little man down in the ED who has been waiting a long time to speak to his daddy." Tom smiled at the thought of seeing his son. Sam grabbed her phone and began texting Zoe.

Not much more then a minute later the couple heard little feet pattering against the hospital floor. It reminded Tom of the morning before the crash when Jamie came running into the bedroom.

"DADDY!" Jamie screamed as he ran into the room, Jamie jumped on the bed avoiding his dad's plaster cast and gently hugged him knowing his chest probably still hurt. Tom kissed the top of Jamie's head and just held him in his arms. Tom still had pain in his chest but it was a different kind of pain. Love. He loved his family and knowing he put them through so much hurt him more then anything. Sam stared at her son and boyfriend, he caught her gaze and stared back.  
" Sam, can go and get Zoe for me please?" Sam didn't understand why he wanted Zoe but she went to get her anyway.

Zoe later came into the room followed by Sam, and as Zoe wasn't shocked to see Tom awake, Tom had guessed that Sam had explained that he had woken up.  
"Can we have a word on our own?" Tom asked Sam and she frowned but nodded and took Jamie out of the room.

Zoe looked at Tom,  
" I guess you want the ring." Tom and Zoe both shared a smile,  
" You read my mind," Zoe gently removed the ring box from her pocket making sure Sam, who was waiting outside, couldn't see and gave it to Tom.  
" Good luck, not that you need it, she loves you and Jamie more then anything."  
" I know." Tom replied happily and Zoe left the room signalling it was okay for Sam and Jamie to come back in."

" What was all that about?" Sam asked smiling,  
" Well I needed a bit of help because I needed someone to hide this from you." At that point Tom brought the box into view and then opened the box to reveal an engagement ring. Sam covered her mouth with her hands in shock and Jamie squealed with excitement.  
" So Samantha Nicholls will you marry me." Tom was sitting up in bed, he was sad he was not down on one knee but he didn't care, he just wanted the answer to his question.  
" Yes, of course I will marry you, I love you!" Sam then kissed Tom on the lips but parted when they heard someone giggling behind them.  
" Mummy and daddy are getting married!" Jamie started jumping around excitedly. The couple stared at eachother, they couldn't wait to get back home and be a family again.

**A/N You didn't really think I would kill Tom did you? I was kind of inspired by Waterloo road for this chapter! Thank you for reading and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay I wrote another chapter, I couldn't resist! I have had another idea for this story because I love writing it! Also, thanks waterlooroadfan2012 for the idea. **

6 months later

Sam breathed in quietly as she held her fathers hand tightly, the church doors were metres in front of her and she couldn't wait to meet her fiancé down the aisle. Sam's dad, Robert, turned around to look at his daughter.  
" Samantha, you look beautiful, even more then your mother when it was her special day. Don't tell her I said that though!" Sam smiled at her father, the nerves in her stomach were slowly building up, when suddenly the doors opened.

Tom turned around as the orchestra began to play,he looked at his soon to be wife and the bump that she was carrying walking down the aisle. Sam announced she was pregnant a few weeks after Tom proposed, he was shocked as it wasn't planned but the excitement replaced the shocked feeling immediately. Of course Jamie was ecstatic, he had a brother or sister on the way, someone new to play with.

By the time Sam had reached the front of the church, Tom's smile was from ear to ear and he was sure he saw tears in Sam's eyes. Robert let Sam's hand go and gently placed it in Tom's. He then whispered quietly into Tom's ear.  
" You look after my little girl." Tom nodded, before turning back to Sam. The priest then began the service, Tom didn't take his eyes off Sam for the entire thing until they reached the vowels.  
" Samantha Nichols, what can I say about you? Your beautiful, an amazing mother and a brilliant doctor, but more importantly your the person I trust the most in this world. You've been there for me through everything and believed in me when no one else did. I can't live without you and I also can't believe I waited 5 years for me to ask you to marry me."  
"Neither can we!" A voice shouted from the audience. Tom and Sam smiled as they realised who it was. Fletch. They then laughed at all the looks that were given to Fletch by all their other colleagues.

" Thomas James Kent, you are my best friend and the person I can always rely on. You fight for your family no matter what, and for you to be here today is a miracle. 6 months ago I thought I would have to live my life without you, the worst feeling I have ever had. I never want to loose you ever and I can't wait to be your wife forever." Tom and Sam stared into each other, no exchange of words needed to show what each other was trying to say, those special three words.

" Can we have the rings please?" The priest asked. Jamie quickly got out of his seat and bounced over to the front where his parents were. He reached into his pocket and removed two rings and gave them to the priest. Jamie went to sit down but his arm was caught by Tom.  
" Jamie come and stand here." Tom then placed Jamie between him and Sam.

The couple then exchanged rings, everyone was expecting them to kiss when suddenly Sam picked up Jamie, who was in a very cute suit.

"Mummy what are you doing?" Tom answered the question.  
" Well Jamie, we wanted to give you a little present. Your our little miracle, so we thought we give you something to symbolise how much we love you."  
Tom then brought a small little bracelet out of his pocket and placed it around Jamie's wrist.  
" What does it say on it daddy?" Jamie asked as he couldn't read the small inscription on the bracelet.  
" It says together or apart, you will always be in our hearts." Jamie hugged both his parents, when Fletch spoke out again.  
" You gonna kiss yet, I ain't got all day." There was a slight echo of laughter in the church and Tom and Sam shared a kiss as a married couple, before being broken apart by their young son.  
"Ewwwwwww yucky." The whole church audience laughed again whilst Tom and Sam happily walked down the aisle into their future still tightly holding each others hand.

**A/N Thank you for reading, I would love a review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Next chapter! So Sara Riddle and John ****Felix wanted something to do with the baby so here it is! Also, shoutout for Waterlooroadfan2012 who guessed what was happening with this story all along!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own superman! **

Tom was cradling his newborn daughter in his arms, she was a few hours old and her parents still hadn't even decided a name for her. Tom began to rock his daughter as she began to screw her face up, ready to cry , and Tom had already found out that his daughter could cry. And loud.

He was desperate not to wake Sam up, she hadn't hardly slept since the baby was born, so he decided to talk to his daughter seeing if it would keep her occupied.

" Hey there, don't cry daddy's here, I know you probably want your mummy, but she's sleeping. But you know, I think it's time we gave you a name. How about Ella? Maisy? Hmmm, no. They're lovely names, but I think your mother wants a say in this. Don't you?" The baby let out a little noise, then a horrid smell hit Tom's nose.

" Oh no." Tom said. The baby started crying, and he quickly started searching the hospital room for a nappy.

" Hey Tom, pass her to me." Tom immediately felt guilty, he had woken Sam up and you could see the tiredness in her eyes.  
" Sorry Sam." Tom said as he gently placed the crying baby in his wife's arms. Once settled in Sam's arms the baby's cries almost immediately stopped.  
" Oh I see how it is, she's definitely your daughter!" Tom laughed and a smile creeped onto Sam's face. He then sat next to Sam on the bed, and stared  
at his daughter. He was amazed by the baby and he could see Sam was too. Of course they had Jamie but to the the couple it felt like a lifetime ago when Jamie was born, their little boy was no longer little.

"Tom I heard you, and I agree, we really need a name." Tom nodded, but he had no ideas. None.  
" How about Amelia Jane Kent?" Sam suggested.  
" I like Amelia, but could the middle name possibly be Clark, please!" Tom begged.  
" Kent, we've been through this, you wanted Jamie to be called Clark, and the reason I said no is because I'm not naming any of my children after your favourite movie!" Sam laughed.  
" But how cool would it would be for someone to go my name is 'Clark Kent'!"  
" No Tom, and anyway isn't Clark a boys name? But seeming I chose the middle name for Jamie you can choose Amelia's middle name, as long as its not Clark!" Silence then filled the room as the pair sat in the room trying to figure out a name. After a while, when Sam had changed her daughters nappy, Tom spoke,  
" Okay I've got down to four. Summer, Rose,Anne and Samantha." Hearing the last name made Sam smile, she didn't like being called by her full name but she was honoured Tom had chosen it to be in the list.

Tom began repeating the names in his head, testing the whole name together.  
" Amelia Rose Kent." Tom said simply. Sam nodded.  
" Its perfect Tom." The couple then looked down at their daughter and both smiled. She had a clean diaper on and was sleeping comfortably in her mothers arms.

" Welcome to the world Amelia Rose Kent."

**A/N Please review, its what keeps me writing! I Never expected to get so many on this story! So thank you to all you readers who reviewed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N New chapter. There is a little time jump from the last chapter. **

Life was going great for the Kent family, Amelia was nearly one and Jamie was approaching the great age of seven. He was like every little boy, always exploring, getting muddy and playing in the garden.

So when Jamie went to bed one night really early, Tom and Sam didn't really think anything of it. They thought he was tired, he had been playing all day. Tom had tucked Jamie into bed and he had fallen asleep before his dad could even read him a story.

Later that evening, Amelia was happily sleeping in her cot and Sam and Tom were cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie. Sam was drifting to sleep on Tom's shoulder when suddenly the couple heard a voice behind them.

"Mummy I don't feel very well." Tom immediately jumped off from the sofa waking Sam up in the process, and walked towards his son standing in the middle of the front room. Tom then went down onto one knee to be at his sons height.  
"Hey little man, what's a matter?"  
" Dadda, my head really hurts, right here." Jamie pointed to a spot on the back of his head. Tom quickly put his hand over the spot and felt a huge bump on his head.  
"Ouch daddy!"  
"Sorry buddy." After a little inspection Tom suspected just a concussion, although Jamie had no after symptoms so he didn't see any reason to go to the hospital.  
" Jamie, how did you get the bump on your head?" Sam questioned.  
" I'm not sure." Jamie replied. Sam frowned.  
" Tom don't you think we should take him to the ED just to be safe?"  
" Sam he's fine, he just needs some medicine to get rid of the headache. He's probably just really tired."  
" Tom are you-"  
" Sam I promise he's fine." Sam seemed to notice how calm Tom was being about the whole situation so she saw no reason to panic any longer. Sam then picked Jamie up into her arms and took him back upstairs followed by Tom.

The parents tucked Jamie back into bed again and made sure he had some medicine. Jamie drifted off to sleep and the parents just sat at the end of his bed. After a few minutes of silence Tom spoke,  
" I'm gonna lock up downstairs and then gonna go to bed, you coming?"  
" I'm just going to stay with him tonight, just incase he wakes up again."  
" Okay, I will see you in the morning." Tom gently kissed Sam on the top of her head and then walked out the room.

Sam suddenly woke up, she was in Jamie's room and she had a bad feeling in her stomach. She looked at small alarm clock beside Jamie, 2.23 am. Sam then checked Jamie, she just could about see him with the light from the alarm clock. She looked at Jamie. Something was wrong, his was very pale.  
" Jamie, Jamie, wake up baby." Sam stroked his hair. "Jamie." Sam started to panic he was not stirring. Sam quickly checked his pulse switching into doctor mode. It was weak. Really weak.  
"Tom!" Sam shouted, "Tom!" The second being louder. She then heard thundering footsteps running towards the bedroom.  
" Sam what's wrong?" Tom said sleepily.  
" There's something wrong with Jamie!" Tom then realised Jamie's pale face and switched on the light immediately.  
" Sam he's barely breathing! How long has he been like this?" Tom shouted.  
" I don't know!"

Sam quickly dragged back the duvet and picked her son up into her arms.  
" I'm taking him the hospital!"  
"I'm coming with you."  
" No, no your not! You said he was okay you promised me!" Sam began to cry, Tom had never broken a promise  
" Sam just give him-" Tom held out his hands ready for Jamie, but Sam held him tighter.  
" No Tom, just stay away from us, you've done enough damage! It's your fault he's like this!" With that Sam rushed out of the room carrying Jamie, Tom ran after her.  
" Sam-"  
" Tom just stay here with Amelia, we don't need you!" Sam shouted at Tom. He had never seen her so angry, but she was upset and he knew that.  
Sam stormed out the house holding a Jamie in one arm, and slamming the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed Tom broke down into tears, it was his fault his son was being rushed to hospital. He was a doctor, but couldn't even look after his own son. His wife probably hated him now, but he just hoped Jamie was okay.

Minutes later, the cries of his infant daughter started to fill his ears, Tom sighed and wiped away his tears. It was going to be long night.

**A/N what do you think? Tell me in a review. And Will this latest trouble break up Tom and Sam? Will Jamie be okay? I guess you will have to wait till next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Next chapter is here! **

Sam rushed into the ED carrying an unconscious Jamie in her arms. Upon seeing Zoe at the reception she shouted for her whilst crying.  
" Zoe, Zoe help me please!" Zoe turned around and took Jamie out of Sam's arms and put Jamie straight onto a bed in resus.

" Sam what happened?" She asked whilst attaching all the equipment to Jamie.  
" I-I don't know, he hit his head but Tom said he was fine. He couldn't remember how he hit it though, and he had a h-headache. Then I woke up and he was like this, pale and not breathing properly." Sam croaked out.  
" Okay Sam, I need you to go outside."  
" No Zoe I'm staying here!" Sam was determined to stay with her son.  
" Sam it's not good for you staying here, go to the relatives room and I will tell you everything I know when I can." Sam nodded, and stared at her son. Before she leaving the room she kissed him on his head.

Half an hour later, Zoe entered the relatives room to find Sam with her head in her hands. Zoe sat down next to her a wrapped her arm round her friend.  
" What do you know?" Sam whispered.  
" He seems to have a traumatic head injury. He must of hit his head hard. Do you know what he could of hit it on?"  
" I don't know, he had been playing in the garden all day. The only thing I can think of is the table outside, but I would of known, he would of cried."

" Sam he could of been knocked out upon hitting his head and then waking up a few seconds later not remembering anything that happened. It's what happens with these kinds of injuries."

" Zoe, what's going to happen now?"  
" Well we got his breathing back to normal and he's waking up. However his brain has been damaged. We suspect he may have some long term memory loss and problems with things like understanding emotion or speech which we could of probably prevented if he had come in earlier. He may start to have seizures, but everything else we are not sure about, the brain is a very complicated thing as you know Sam." With that Zoe left the room and Sam quickly reached for her phone.

She waited for the phone to ring and after several seconds Tom picked up.  
" Sam how is-"  
" Just get Amelia ready, I'm coming to pick her up."  
" Sam-" She put the phone down before the Tom could even speak to her. She loved Tom so much, but he said Jamie was fine, even though Sam knew he wasn't, he promised her. For that Sam could probably never forgive him, he put their son in danger.

Sam found her keys in her coat pocket and was about to the key in the door when suddenly the door flew open.  
" Sam, what's happened?" Sam looked up at Tom he had red marks under his eyes, he'd been crying.  
" He's got brain damage Tom! Zoe said that if he got there earlier it wouldn't as been so bad. Wheres Amelia?" Tom didn't say anything he just pointed towards their room upstairs. Sam went upstairs and found a sleeping Amelia in her cot, she gently picked up her daughter and a bag that Tom had packed. Sam walked back downstairs with a sleeping Amelia in her arms.

" Sam where are you going?" Tom asked sadly.  
" Im going to move in with Zoe, just for a few days until I can sort all this all out." Sam paused. She realised she was taking away everything that was important to Tom. His children.  
" Tom know that I love you so much, but you put Jamie in danger and I can't forgive you for that."  
" Sam I didn't mean to, I love Jamie and Amelia, I would never hurt or put them in danger. Never. Please Sam, don't do this." Tom tried to grab Sam's empty hand but she stood back before she could.  
" Sorry Tom." Sam opened the front and began to walk out.  
" Wait Sam." Sam turned around to face Tom whilst he walked towards her. He didn't say anything, he just kissed Amelia's head and let a silent tear fall signalling for Sam to leave.

**A/N I've already got the next chapter written but after that I'm stuck. I have lots of ideas but I want to hear what you want to happen. I would like something to happen to either Sam or Amelia seeming Jamie and Tom have already had something happen to them. Tell me in a review! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So this story reached 100 reviews... I mean wow! Thank you so much guys, however this may be my last chapter. I might do a epilogue but if I don't, I would like to give everyone a massive thank you for reading! THANK YOU! :) **

It had been 3 weeks since Tom and Sam had spoken, he hadn't seen his children since Jamie was discharged from hospital. Sam avoided him at work and Zoe often tried to keep them on separate shifts. However every time Sam saw Tom he looked worse. He looked like he wasn't sleeping, and he had lost a lot of weight in a few weeks. Something was not right.

Sam thought it was about time she stopped ignoring him, she could clearly see how much it was effecting him but she didn't know the full extent.

Tom had not been sleeping because of nightmares he kept having about Jamie and Amelia dying because of him, he hadn't been eating because he felt sick the entire time for no reason. Not only that he kept having panic attacks because he was scared that patients would start dying because he thought he would miss a sign or symptom like he did with Jamie. Tom would just sleep anytime when he was not work.

One day at work, Sam and Tom were on the same shift when they were forced to care for a patient together. It was a child, a boy of Jamie's age. Sam kept staring at Tom because he seemed zoned out, like he wasn't himself. Sam thought he didn't look well

" Tom, are you okay?" He looked like he was going to collapse. Sam didn't get a reply, Tom sprinted out of the room and ran towards the men's toilet. Sam called over Zoe to watch her patient while she chased Tom. She stopped before the toilet door shouting for anyone inside to make a noise. There was no sound so she carried on and opened the door.

As the door squeaked open, Sam was shocked to see Tom crouched in the corner of room, finding it hard to breathe. Sam approached him carefully, she didn't know how he would react but as she closer the quicker his breathing became. Sam sat on the floor with Tom placing her hands on his shoulders.

" Listen Tom your having a panic attack, I want you to take deep breaths." Tom started to breathe more deeply and eventually his breathing slowed back to normal.  
"Tom have you had a panic attack before?" Tom nodded.  
" Lots of times, ever since you left." Sam felt bad he was in this state because of her.  
" Why do you have them?"  
" I'm so scared I'm going to mess up again like I did with Jamie. He could of died. Today, that boy, reminded me of Jamie and how scared I am of everything now, and it just set me off."

This was Sam's fault she should of never left him, she regretted ignoring him the last few weeks and just wished she could be back in his arms. The last 3 weeks had taught her that she couldn't live without Tom and he couldn't live without Sam otherwise they would just go into melt down.

" Tom, I'm sorry. Sorry for ignoring you. Sorry for letting you get into this state. Just sorry for everything but I was scared too you know, for Jamie. For his life." Tom looked into Sam's eyes, he didn't need to say anything, she knew. Tom didn't waste time and immediately cuddled Sam. He refused to let go, scared it was another one of his nightmares.

Suddenly, the pair were interrupted by the bathroom door slamming open.  
" Well nice to see you lot are finally back together, but if you wouldn't mind a man needs to pee here and well I wouldn't want to do it in the presence of a such beautiful lady such as yourself Sam." Sam laughed.  
" Watch it Fletch, you would think your after my wife." Tom said jokily. He then smiled at Sam for the first time in weeks. His panic attack had passed and he felt a lot better. Tom and Sam got off the floor and exited the bathroom, their hands together.  
" You know Fletch is a right about one thing, you are very beautiful." No more words were needed as Tom and Sam kissed on the lips, heading back to their family life together.


End file.
